Shadows of a life long lost
by misc666
Summary: when Ken unleashed chimeramon it changed the future in a lot of ways now Daisuke must reunite the chosen and stop the digimon kaiser
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I don't own digimon as simple as that  
A/N- I don't know what couples I'm going to have in this but there's several common ones I won't use. Firstly Mimato I don't mind stories about this but I just see no possibility of it happening. I see more evidence for her being with Takeru, Miyako or even Sora.  
Next I'm using japanesse names since the characters in it are japanesse so it's stupid for them to have american names so at the end of each chapter I'll put down name changes  
  
Chapter 1-a not so brilliant plan  
  
Daisuke starred at his forces. The Chosen were depleted seriously after the last battle adding to the losses they'd already suffered. Luckily he thought all the Odaiba Chosen remained or at least everyone they started off with. Funnily enough he missed the six who left their group. It all started during the reign of the Digimon Kaiser. He remembered it as if it was yesterday. He'd felt good when he realised that Takeru had went up against the Kaiser and lost. However he was far away and unable to help Hikari and Miyako in their fight against Chimeramon and by the time he got their the other four were running away empty handed. Things just got worse from that point on.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I've got a plan," Koushirou cried suddenly   
  
"What do you mean you've got a plan" said Taichi  
  
"It's not really a plan but an idea. My plan is to go find Genai and see if he can help us"  
  
"Fine lets get going" Daisuke shouted as he leaped up and struck a pose  
  
"No! Only the first chosen group will go since the rest of you don't know him too well and need to keep an eye on the Kaiser" explained Taichi  
  
"Okay lets move out" Sora, Mimi and Hikari said simultaneously  
  
"No I don't want you three going it may be dangerous. The group will be Taichi, Yamato, Jyou, Takeru and myself" Koushirou told the group  
  
"Fine" Mimi pouted.  
  
"Okay I suggest we get some sleep we leave in the morning" Koushirou told the group  
  
They were true to their world and the group of five left at dawn. After travel through the nearest port the five trekked across the digital world until they reached their destination the ocean. Then they got a shock they water was parted and Genai's house was destroyed and the man himself was in plain view in a very nasty way.  
  
The next day Daisuke and the rest of the group discovered Taichi near a port in the digital world. The boy was ruined he had scars on every part of his body and in his arms lay a digi-egg. Seeing this they picked up the boy with the help of Shurimon and made their way to Genai's house. What they saw made the group sick. The house itself was a burnt structure with parts here and there covered in ice plus a few bullet holes. But the sickest thing that had occurred was the erecting of three things Daisuke vaguely recognised as the Christian symbol, a cross. Hanging from the three crosses was three familiar figures.  
  
The faces of Takhaishi Takeru, Kido Jyou and the man who went by the name of Genai were starring down at them. All looked to have died previously and then been crucified. Genai had numerous slashes over his body and a puncture wound in the center. Next was Jyou whose body was frozen in several places. Finally the youngest of the group had several bullet wounds but not critical ones.  
  
"looks like Jyou got the cold shoulder" Daisuke said trying to lighten the mood. However this caused one of the group to cry very loudly. Looking around he saw the four girls quietly sobbing so who was it that crying the loudest. Then he saw Iori and remembered that he and Jyou shared a close friendship as if they were brothers. He was going to appologise to his little friend when Mimi started.  
  
"where are Koushriou, Yamato and the digimon" was what the pink haired girl said.  
  
"I'll tell you" said a tiny voice. Everyone looked up to see patamon floating down.  
  
"no I'll tell them" said another voice  
  
"how did you survive that you were crucified" said a surprised Daisuke who just realised that Takeru was alive.  
  
After being cut down Takeru told his story, "we arrived to find Genai hanging off the cross over there but before we could act they attacked we didn't have a chance. Koushirou and Taichi were both blown away and gomamon also got blown away leaving me, Jyou and Yamato to fight all five of them."  
  
"who are you talking about Takeru?"  
  
"the five dark masters all have a partner who's a chosen. Their newest addition is gran kuwagamon who digivolved from Ken's wormmon. All five were too much and patamon was knocked away but he found his way back"  
  
"yeah but where's your brother Takeru?"   
  
"I have no idea you see we all took on one dark master. I took on pinnochimon, Yamato fought the kaizer and his gran kuwagamon, Taichi fought piemon, Jyou fought metal seadramon and Koushirou took mugen dramon. However we had no chance since there's a dark spire here. But the weird thing is that he said he was going to take them down since he doesn't need them anymore."  
  
"well he doesn't I mean he slaughtered us" everyone noticed that Taichi had heard the whole conversation. "we should gather all the chosen from around the world and fight him. But there's no doubt where he's going now hes going to invade the earth and unless we get more than one ultimate we've lost"  
  
"I think me, Hikari, Mimi and Sora may be able to make it to perfection again but that's as far as we can go" Takeru said  
  
"look I'm going to look for more chosen. who's with me" Takeru was the only one to keep silent when Taichi declared this. "how about you Takeru aren't you coming with us"  
  
"no im going to look for my brother"  
  
"and im going with him" Iori declared.  
  
And that's the last day the chosen saw each other after spliting up and going separate ways but now it had been five years and the world was in chaos.  
  
A/N-anyway this chapters name changes are kaiser = emperor, pinnochimon = puppetmon, piemon = piedmon, mugen dramon = machine dramon. Plus all the name changes for people are pretty obvious so I don't need to write them.  
  



	2. world tour

Disclaimer- I don't own digimon so lets leave it at that  
A/N-as you can guess from the previous chapter I don't plan on putting anyone with Jyou but its just that he's the best for what I have planned. The next two couples I don't plan on putting in are Daikari and Takari since I think she really doesn't deserve either of them as she constantly plays with their feelings but I'm glad that at the end of 02 both of them realised this and ditched her.  
  
Chapter 2-hope regained  
  
Daisuke couldn't believe it had been five years since he'd seen Takeru, they may have fought a lot but like Yamato and Taichi they were the best of friends. However after one year of Takeru and Iori being gone the Kaiser took over the world assigning continents to his men. South America and North America belonged to metal seadramon and mugen dramon respectively after the large robot demanded the most technological country. Next Africa was pinnochimon's territory and Europe was piemon's. but finally there was Asia which the Kaiser claimed so he could rule it with his beautiful wife. He still couldn't believe that four years ago Hikari, the girl he loved madly, had defected to join the Kaiser. Now tailmon had become black tailmon but you didn't see the cat much since it was normally lady devimon. When that happened Taichi had gone crazy and left. Nobody knew where he was but there were rumors of the man with wild brown hair who led a rebelion against the chosen child with piemon as his partner. But there wasn't good news like that for the others. There were rumors about a man in America who took on mugen dramon and won but never left the building. The man had flame red hair and was seen riding a giant bug to battle. Finally there had been no mention of Yamato and only a passing reference to an 'angel of death' which may be Takeru in South America fighting metal seadramon.  
  
"sir" he turned around to find Sora, Mimi and Miyako. It was funny that at Taichi's departure Daisuke became leader even though the first two girls could reach perfection while he only reached adult after two years of this war.  
  
"don't call me sir I've known you lot for five years at least" Daisuke sighed.  
  
"we've lost more men"  
  
"damn how many more do we have?"  
  
" well from America we have Lou and Steve. From India we have Mina and Dingo's from Australia. Finally we have Anna, Lola and Yuri from Russia"  
  
"that's..." Daisuke started counting on his fingers  
  
"seven" all three girls said.  
  
"plus us that's eleven. Not a good number so I say we look for the others."   
  
"how?" the three girls asked  
  
"well there's three sightings so we make three groups and split up to find them"  
  
"what are the groups?"  
  
"Sora will take the Russians and look for Taichi he was last seen in France. Next Miyako and Mimi will take the Americans since it's their country that you're looking for Koushirou in. Finally I'll go with Dingo and Mina to South America so we can find Iori. Unfortunately I haven't heard anything about Yamato so we can't look for him properly yet. You leave tommorow so go get some rest."  
  
Later on Daisuke was standing around thinking when Dingo and Mina walked in with their partners ganimon and candmon.  
  
"look I knew you sorry about the lost of Hikari but you not the only one. My girlfriend die today when skull satamon attack us" Dingo said in terrible japanese.  
  
This made Daisuke's eyes start to water but not at the loss of Dingos girlfriend but at the thought of her partner.  
  
"what is wrong?" Mina said in better japanese than Dingo  
  
"well Dingo's girlfriend had a gomamon like an old friend of us the Odaiba chosen unfortunately he was the first victim of this war dying before it started. We never found his gomamon and it was never reborn at primary village before it was burnt down. Her dying reminds me of him"  
  
"oh I sorry" said Dingo in his usual bad Japanese.  
  
"don't worry. you really need to learn more japanese though yours sounds terrible why don't you ask Mimi"  
  
"she left already madam" Dingo said which infuriated Daisuke.  
  
"the word you want is 'sir' not madam" Daisuke screamed  
  
A smile formed on Dingo's face "sorry I don't knew very good japanese"   
  
"well we better go how are we getting there"  
  
"well as you know when the barrier broke digimon could pass between the two worlds. We found one that claims to be a friend of yours"  
  
"who?"  
  
"I think it was called whamon"  
  
"hows everyone else travelling?"  
  
"Sora's group is rotating which digimon carries them with birdramon and unimon taking part of the time and snimon and kuwagamon taking the other half. Mimi and her group have only one flying digimon but piccolomon offered to transport them."  
  
"how's he going to do that he's only about as tall as a ruler even if he's a perfection digimon"  
  
"well I don't know but he already has"  
  
"okay lets head out" the group then left.  
  
However outside a figure looked as they left. He wore a black cloak covering his whole body and the only visible part of him were piercing blue eyes staring out through holes in the hood. Slowly the person turned around and walked off.  
  
A/N- four changes this time tailmon = gatomon, ganimon = crabmon, candmon = candlemon and finally piccolomon = pixiemon  
Hope your enjoying my story but I won't press you to review but if you want to tell me what you think even if you dislike it then give me some tips on making it better  
  



	3. Chapter 3- red hair and revelations

Disclaimer-do I have to repeat myself. Damn I do. Okay I don't own digimon  
A/N-for the moment Miyaken is out of the picture since that Hikari stole Miyako's man. One thing I will have in an upcoming chapter is the arrival of Akiyama Ryo.  
  
Chapter 3-red hair and revelations  
  
"God I'm so glad we're here" cried Mimi as the energy ball the small pink digimon carried them in disappeared.   
  
The four people and five digimon looked around to find nothing but destruction.   
  
"Looks like our homes destroyed" Lou then sighed  
  
"Don't worry," said Miyako as she put her arms around both the Americans  
  
"Let's go find that genius," shouted Mimi striking a pose  
  
"I take it your looking for Izumi," said a voice from the shadows  
  
"Who said that" just then a blond haired person about Daisuke's age emerged from the shadows  
  
"My name is Wallace and I'm a friend of his" then he looked at a photo in his hand. "From his description I take it you're Mimi and that's Miyako. You two look younger in this photo but I'm sure that you're Steve and Lou judging by your gabumon and otamamon. Come with me and I'll take you to him"  
  
"If you're his friend what colour and make is his computer"  
  
"You mean this one," said Wallace pulling out the pineapple laptop. "Don't worry he gave it to me. Apparently he didn't need it anymore. Since the fight with mugen dramon he's been improving himself physically. Me and Maria hardly ever see him nowadays"  
  
"Maria she's still alive after all this time. Thank god." Steve suddenly brightened up after hearing this.  
  
"Who's Maria?" asked Miyako. Everyone looked at her as if she was stupid.  
  
"Well you see there were six American if you include Mimi. Well apart from me, Lou and Michael there were two others Maria and Sam. Well Sam started to get weird about ten years ago. He disappeared a lot and spent a lot of time with Michael for some reason. Then one day he came in and said that his master had promised him Maria and that he would have her. That was the reason we ran to Japan seven years ago, unfortunately he caught her before we got out. How did she escape that weirdo?" Steve said  
  
"You'll have to ask Izzy" Wallace said  
  
"Izzy?" all four asked him  
  
"That's what me and Maria call him it's much easier to say than Koushiro"  
  
"Okay lets go" Mimi started walking  
  
Half an hour later they reached an old abandoned warehouse  
  
"You live here?" Mimi questioned  
  
" Yep it may not be much to you but it is to us. Maria, Izzy we have guests"   
  
"Hello you lot" when Lou and Steve realised it was Maria the pair ran over to greet her  
  
"Ugh! Remind me never to let you take me out drinking again Wally" said a man about eighteen with red hair said while walking down the stairs  
  
"Izzy some of your friends stopped by"  
  
"What Mimi, Miyako what a nice surprise" he said giving each girl a hug then he noticed Maria pouting. "I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend Maria" these last two words broke Mimi's heart in two  
  
"Nice meeting you now I have to use the toilet" Mimi said before running off  
  
"I'll go talk to her" said Maria running after her  
  
"What's that about?" asked Izzy  
  
"Nothing what's been happening with you?" Miyako asked him  
  
"Well five years ago I fought a boy called Sam and his digimon. At first I thought he would be easy but his muchomon became an ultimate I'd finally found mugen dramon. While tentomon and gomamon fought him I was fighting Sam. He brought out a knife and attacked me causing me several scars. However I was larger than he was and I over powered him. As I pulled the blade from his hand my loyal partners took out his and the battle was over. He ran off and I followed him to a building where I found him holding a girl with a knife to her throat. We had one last battle in which we both tried our hardest and I killed him. Maria and me started a new life by destroying his base and making it look like we died inside. Then Wallace found us and join our group."  
  
"Two questions what do you mean about gomamon and will you join us in our battle against the four dark masters" Miyako asked the boy she used to be so close to.  
  
"First I found gomamon near where I fell and we joined up. I went back to Genai's house later on and collected Jyou's crest and digivice in the hope that it would help gomamon."  
  
"Why didn't you come back to us?" asked Miyako with a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"Would you if your stupid decision killed four of your best friends."  
  
"But they're not all dead Yamato, Taichi and Takeru survived"  
  
"I'm glad about Takeru and Taichi but I know about Yamato already"  
  
Miyako was about to ask why when two screams were heard. All five of the house's occupants burst out of the door to see a man in a black cloak walking towards them and Mimi and Maria running from him.  
  
"Wait it's Yamato I'd recognise those eyes since they're just like Takeru's" Miyako started to run towards him.  
  
When she was a little way away from him the cloak flew off and he launched himself at her. A sword came out of its sheath and he ran towards the girl bringing it down in a deadly sweep. However it never made contact and the sound of metal hitting metal was heard. Izzy had moved so he was in the way of Yamato's strike, a scimitar blocking his blow.  
  
"Ha Koushiro or is it Izzy now" Yamato laughed "how about we let our digimon in on this battle"  
  
"Fine with me. Do it tentomon he doesn't stand a chance against you"  
  
"What the hell are you doing even altur kabuterimon couldn't fight metal garurumon it isn't a fair fight" Mimi called out  
  
"I agree totally but I learnt a new trick"  
  
"Ha! I brought some friends go metal tyrannomon, cyber dramon, black megalo growmon and finally your old friend vademon."  
  
"We'll take them" Mimi called out   
  
" I'll get zudomon to take vademon, Mimi you get metal tyrannomon and Wallace we need rapidmon and anteiramon to fight cyber dramon and black megalo growmon" Izzy called out to them.  
  
Gomamon digivolve to ikkakumon  
Ikkakumon digivolve to zudomon  
  
Palmon digivolve to togemon  
Togemon digivolve to lilymon  
  
Terriermon digivolve to galgomon  
Galgomon digivolve to rapidmon  
  
Lopmon digivolve to wendimon   
Wendimon digivolve to anteiramon  
  
"Now it's your turn tentomon"  
  
Tentomon warp digivolve to...Heracles kabuterimon  
  
"Well Yamato it's time we fight"  
  
A/N- not very big changes but I'll put them in anyway altur kabuterimon = mega kabuterimon, galgomon = gargomon and wendimon = wendigomon  
  



End file.
